dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
A Dragon's Splendor
A Dragon's Splendor is a book of poems written by Sage Kyury. Poems A Dragon's Splendor A dragon may fly in the morning sun, A dragon may trudge across the ground, A dragon may stroke through shimmering water, But beauty can always be found. You may say one dragon looks amazing, You may say another deserves to hide, But young wizards and witches, remember, Sometimes a dragon's splendor lies inside. The Radiant Dragon O radiant dragon, you never stop shining. Through night and day, Through December and May, Through every breath, Through life... and death. Live Lightning Dragon Eating live lightning dragon for lunch Is not something I recommend. If you attempt to pull this feat, You will reach an uncomfortable end. The lightning dragon will struggle and squirm Once it is inside. You're sure to get the eebie-jeebies, And a bad case of butterflies. While the lightning dragon is trying, You'll hear its thunderous roar. This may break your eardrums, As well as the walls and the floor. The lightning dragon will get impatient, And start to let off sparks. If you could look inside yourself, You'd find cuts and burns and marks. At last the dragon will get fed up, It'll summon a lightning strike. You'll vaporize in an instant. It'll be quite a sight. Eating live lightning dragon for lunch Was never something I recommended. But you attempted to pull this feat, And because of that, your life has ended. The Dodo Dragon Being Air But not able to fly to here That's a dodo life. Look up to the clouds Open their mouths Use your heart and... Fly to your air dragon life The Luminous Dragon Luminous dragon, so peaceful You've not a single care. Luminous dragon, so graceful You fly like a part of the air. Maybe we wizards and witches are placed below you, For war after war we have gone through, But in The Berrywhite Mountains you have stayed, No interest you had in the wars we had waged. But then the Cataclysm was cast, That very fateful day. All luminous dragons fell into the Rift Where you still remain. But what have you done? All you did was lie in the morning sun, Not even aware of the dark dragon Void. But you were forced right out of this place, You dragons, as beautiful as lace! What evil have we employed?! Maybe someday, we will pay. Maybe we'll reverse the damage we've done So you dragons, once again, Can peacefully lie in the morning sun. Scorch Dragon Blazing with power, The scorch dragons are feared, All must be burnt, And all must be seared. Disaster follows, In its dangerous trail, With hurricanes from its wings, And quakes from its tail. With storms from its horns, And infernos from breath, The only thing that it gives, Is an aura of death. Plant Dragons The plant's face, Like a frond of grace. Its twisted tail, Drifting through the Vale. Its wings of green, Like nothing you've seen, And its life-giving breath, Second only to death. Dragon of the Mountains Across the deepest pit and highest peak, I vow to find the beast I seek, I have heard rumours, some quite dumb, O mountain dragon, to me please come. No dragon ever seen before, Has yet to have a mane of fur, Your grunts are heard throughout the hills, Through the towns and through the mills, The wizards seek you, oh so hard, O mountain dragon, let down your guard. Willow Dragon Tears We see the tears in your sullen eyes, we hear the pain in your mournful cries, You stick with us when a loved one dies, Until we, as well, say our goodbyes. Moonstruck Dragon O Moonstruck Dragon, passionate one, Through rain, through, snow, through blinding sun, Your love for the world will continue to run. Never eating, never sleeping, Never a smile, yet never weeping, And for what? For love, of course, Your passion burns like a fiery torch. O Moonstruck Dragon, I honor you You give passion to the world Whatever you do. O Moonstruck Dragon, lead a long life, Full of love and free of strife. Category:Literature Category:Poems Category:Works of Sage Kyury Category:Books